Tetes Hujan
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Kedua iris safir Naruto melebar. Dengan cepat ia memutar lehernya ke arah asal suara. Tersentak saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri hanya lima meter darinya. Dedicated to Fujoshi Independence Day #3. BL. OS.


**Disclaimer: **How can an ordinary college girl like me own Naruto? Hah! Impossible!

Didedikasikan untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day #3** yang baru pertama kalinya saya bisa menyumbangkan sesuatu **#orz**

* * *

><p>"...Kau datang lagi ke sini?"<p>

Iris mata safir itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tentu saja. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di sini untuk sekadar menyesap secangkir kopi yang dihidangkan kafe yang tidak sengaja ia tahu dari kenalannya.

Ia menyisiri helaian rambut gelapnya dengan tangan kemudian memotong pai apel yang terhidang di hadapannya kemudian menyuapkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat kembali sosok yang baru saja menanyainya. "Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan terus datang sampai kau mau menerimaku kembali, Naruto?" ucapnya tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang diberikan sosok tersebut.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the rain pours on my head<p>

Without a word, I will get wet

The memory is falling down

Along the tears, just like a fool...

**[ IU – Rain Drop ]**

* * *

><p>"Apa dia tidak bosan setiap hari datang ke tempat ini?"<p>

Naruto mendengus pelan atas pertanyaan Kiba. "Memangnya aku peduli dengan semua itu?" ia berbalik bertanya. Sudut matanya melirik sekilas ke arah seorang pria yang mendudukkan diri di sudut terluar—dekat jendela—tempatnya bekerja sebelum ia meraih nampan yang disodorkan Kiba padanya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan segera berlalu untuk mengantar minuman yang baru dipesan pengunjung kafe.

"—Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria itu dengan datang setiap hari ke sini dan hanya memesan secangkir kopi kemudian duduk berlama-lama sampai akhirnya pergi begitu saja setelah meninggalkan tip yang lumayan banyak, huh?" Kiba kembali bertanya kepada Naruto sekembalinya pemuda pirang itu mengantarkan pesanan.

Naruto merengut; kembali memandang ke arah di mana pria berambut _raven_ itu duduk. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika mendapati tatapan pria itu mengarah padanya, membuatnya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Naruto mengumpat pelan dan berjalan ke arah ruangan khusus pegawai tanpa memedulikan seruan dari Kiba.

"Kakashi," panggil Naruto ke arah seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran slip yang berserakan di atas meja. Pria berambut keperakan itu mendongak. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengusir—" Naruto terdiam sebentar, "—mengusir orang itu dari sini?"

"Siapa yang kaumaksudkan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengeram kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kosong di hadapan Kakashi. "Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksudkan! Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang kalau orang itu terus berada di sana dan menatapku seolah-olah ingin memakanku. Apa kau tidak bisa mengusirnya atau... atau melarangnya datang ke sini saja sekalian?"

Hatake Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai pemilik kafe tempat Naruto bekerja sekaligus salah satu orang yang merawat pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Jemari tangannya terkait satu sama lain dengan pandangan dari kedua iris matanya yang berlainan tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaumaksudkan itu... Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. _My beloved ex-boyfriend_," dengus Naruto dengan nada sarkastik yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya saat melihat sosok Hatake Kakashi datang menghampirinya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Uchiha-<em>san<em>," ujar pria itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja salah satu wali Naruto datang padanya. Tentu saja ia sudah mempunyai tebakan sendiri atas semua itu.

"_Well_, kau mungkin sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya sembari menyesap kembali kopi dari cangkir di tangannya. Kedua iris sekelam malam miliknya sempat melirik ke arah meja konter yang berada tidak jauh darinya; melihat sosok Naruto yang segera menyembunyikan diri di belakang mesin kasir. Sasuke menyembunyikan senyum di balik cangkir melihat kelakuan pemuda yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tentang Naruto, kurasa," ujar Sasuke yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi. "Apa yang diinginkannya?"

Pria berambut keperakan di hadapannya tersenyum samar. "Ia tidak suka kau berada di sini, Sasuke," kata Kakashi yang sudah menghilangkan segala bentuk formalitas di antara mereka. "Naruto merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu di sini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggunya. Apa kau bermaksud untuk mengusir pengunjung kafemu hanya karena salah satu pegawaimu mengadukan hal semacam itu?"

"Naruto bukanlah sekadar pegawai di sini, kau tahu?"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir di tangannya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli walau Naruto berkata tidak suka jika aku berada di sini. Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan semua ini, Kakashi."

Sasuke bisa melihat pria di hadapannya ingin membalas kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya namun terhenti saat mendengar suara dering telepon di antara mereka. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya karena tahu suara dering telepon tersebut berasal dari ponsel miliknya. Ia merutuk pelan membaca nama yang tertera pada layar benda di tangannya.

"...Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke setelah menutup sambungan telepon dan meletakkan sejumlah uang dari apa yang dipesannya tadi. "Katakan pada Naruto bahwa aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan padanya tempo hari."

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak kemudian berdiri. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kaudapatkan kalau Iruka tahu kau kembali ke kota ini dan mendengar apa yang baru saja kaukatakan? Ia tidak semudah itu menerima semua alasan yang mungkin akan kau berikan kepadanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka mulut namun segera menutupnya ketika mendengar ponselnya kembali berdering. "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba," ujarnya kepada Kakashi kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu kafe; tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sambil bersandar pada dinding di dekat mesin kasir, ia memejamkan matanya; mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya dari sosok yang tidak dijumpainya sejak hampir satu tahun yang lalu.<p>

Sosok yang tiba-tiba datang kembali ke kehidupannya setelah satu tahun pergi begitu saja dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apa pun padanya.

Sasuke..., Naruto melafalkan nama itu di kepalanya. Dadanya berdenyut dan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman hanya dengan mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Selama satu tahun hal seperti ini selalu ia rasakan walau hanya dengan mengingat sosok itu. Sejak awal ia memang ragu kalau dirinya akan bisa melupakan keberadaan pria itu dengan mudah. Tidak ketika ia masih mengingat jelas waktu-waktu yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

Padahal masa itu sudah lama berlalu. Berlalu bersama musim-musim yang ia lewati setelah kepergian pria itu.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek yang ia tujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika mengingat bagaimana dirinya percaya kalau orang itu, sosok yang penting baginya, akan datang kepadanya.

"—Kau baik-baik saja, _buddy_?"

Ia membuka matanya kemudian mengangguk. "Yeah, hanya sedang berpikir." Ia menegakkan tubuh dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafe; menyadari kalau ruangan luas tersebut kini lenggang. Jam makan siang baru saja berakhir dan tidak heran kalau ia mendapati keadaan kafe yang seperti sekarang. "Di mana Kakashi?" tanyanya.

"Dia baru saja keluar. Katanya harus membeli persediaan biji kopi," kata Kiba yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan mesin _latte_. Naruto mendekati sahabatnya dan membantu pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya itu. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Maksudku mengenai Uchiha yang datang menemuimu. Apa yang sebenarnya pria brengsek itu inginkan?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana secara tiba-tiba dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke muncul di kafe milik Kakashi dan menyapanya seolah-olah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka. _Bloody hell_, apa Sasuke lupa bagaimana pria itu pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya dan bahkan tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas? Hanya meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke luar negeri. Oh, ia benar-benar bisa gila karena memikirkan pria itu.

"Kau tahu benar apa yang ia inginkan." Naruto meraih secangkir _latte_ yang disodorkan Kiba padanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar sebelum menyesap minuman tersebut. "Ia ingin memperbaiki apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Yang benar saja! Setelah apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia pasti bercanda 'kan?" tanya sahabatnya yang dijawab Naruto dengan mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Setelah satu tahun? Bagaimana mungkin ia datang begitu saja padamu dan meminta untuk—apa katamu tadi?—kembali berhubungan denganmu? Apa dia menjelaskan padamu mengapa satu tahun yang lalu ia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja dan tanpa memberimu kabar apa pun selama itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apa pun yang ingin disampaikannya," desahnya pelan sembari memijat pelan bagian belakang lehernya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafe sebelum ia menatap ragu cangkir di tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seolah-olah menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku adalah sebuah kesalahan kecil yang akan dengan mudah kumaafkan? Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat."

Kiba menatap Naruto sejenak. Pemuda itu tahu bagaimana Naruto menjalani hari-harinya selama ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini? Membiarkan Sasuke terus datang menemuimu? Aku hanya akan menyarankan padamu kalau lebih baik kalian membicarakan ini semua, _mate_. Menghindar bukanlah sebuah jawaban."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kiba. Diletakkannya cangkir di tangannya di atas meja kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan ke dahi Kiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Wha—tentu saja! Aku tidak sakit, kau tahu? Ada apa denganmu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Inuzuka Kiba bisa memberi nasehat semacam itu. Tampaknya berkencan dengan Hinata membawa sedikit kemajuan untukmu."

Baik Naruto dan Kiba terdiam sejenak. "Sialan kau, Uzumaki," desis Kiba sebelum tawa pecah di antara mereka.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi taman setelah jam kuliahnya selesai. Ia meletakkan begitu saja tas ranselnya di kursi kosong di sampingnya setelah mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam sana. Tidak lupa, ia merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan _iPod_ miliknya. Dalam diam, ia mulai membaca materi pelajaran untuk kuliahnya satu jam lagi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, erangan meluncur dari mahasiswa tahun terakhir _Cambridge University_ tersebut karena tidak satu pun materi yang bisa diserap oleh otaknya. Pasrah, ia menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi dengan kepala yang didongakkan ke atas. Kelopak matanya menyipit ketika sinar matahari mengerpa matanya lewat celah-celah dedaunan yang tubuh di halaman universitas tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan.

Ia mendesah pelan saat dirinya kembali mengingat mengapa sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap apa pun yang dilakukannya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah untuk dialihkan oleh hal-hal lain namun ia harus mengakui kalau berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia meragukan kemampuannya.

Sama seperti hari-hari sejak Sasuke tiba-tiba hadir kembali di kehidupannya, setiap hari ia akan mendapati pria beriris oniks itu datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Duduk di meja yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama pula. Tanpa melihat pun Naruto tahu kalau kedua mata pria itu terus tertuju padanya. Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan berkata apa pun sampai ia sendiri yang memulainya dan itu membuatnya kesal. Kalau Sasuke ingin bicara, mengapa tidak mengatakannya langsung dan bukannya hanya bersikap pasif layaknya orang bodoh?

Naruto sungguh tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"—Ternyata kau masih suka berada di sini."

Naruto otomatis membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Kepalanya berputar ke arah asal suara dan mengumpat pelan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" desisnya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika pria itu menyodorkan gelas plastik kepadanya—yang dengan ragu ia ambil—kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Sudut mata Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang minum dari gelasnya sendiri. Pria itu tidak berubah; masih sama seperti yang ia ingat setahun yang lalu. Hanya rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang. Mendadak ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika pandangannya terpaku ke arah bibir Sasuke. Bibir yang selalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meremas gelas plastik di tangannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah taman yang terbentang tepat di hadapannya saat melihat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Kepala pemuda itu kemudian tertunduk; lebih menyukai menatap ujung sepatu kets miliknya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu dan kuharap kau tidak berusaha menghindar lagi dariku. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau terus menghindar, Naruto."

Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat. Ia mendengus pelan. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kau tahu?" Naruto meletakkan gelas di sampingnya dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya dengan kasar ke dalam tas. Ia berniat berdiri sebelum merasakan Sasuke menahan sikunya. "Lepaskan aku."

"Kita perlu bicara, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat ke arah sepasang iris biru cerah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata (Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto memakai kacamata). Ia menghela napas dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan enggan ketika menyadari bagaimana nada bicaranya barusan. "Jangan terus menghindari dariku."

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Oh, tapi menurutku kau memang menghindar. Mengapa kau tidak duduk dan kesampingkan dulu emosimu lalu dengarkan aku," cibir Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "_Come on_, kau bukan lagi remaja berumur delapan belas tahun seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau sudah dua puluh satu tahun, Naruto. Bersikaplah seperti pria dewasa."

Naruto mendengus. "Sikap menyebalkanmu tidak berubah sama sekali, Bastard."

"Tapi kau menyukai sikapku yang seperti itu, bukan?"

Tawa hambar meluncur dari bibir Naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Kau memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap merasa bahwa dirimu penting bagi orang lain," ujar Naruto sembari menyentuh siku yang tadi dicengkeram Sasuke. Pandangannya beralih ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Aku punya waktu setengah jam sebelum kelasku dimulai. Katakan yang ingin kaukatakan padaku."

Namun setelah tiga menit berlalu, pria di sampingnya tidak juga berkata apa pun. Naruto mendecakkan lidah dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke; mendapati bibir pria itu masih terkatup rapat.

"Kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kurasa. Oke, aku yang akan bertanya padamu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Ke mana kau pergi satu tahun terakhir?" Naruto bertanya.

"Jerman."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pekerjaan—" Ah, Naruto ingat sekali kalau pria di sampingnya sangat mementingkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _Public Relationship_ di perusahaan _real estate_ di London yang notabene adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Terkadang—saat mereka masih berkencan—Sasuke sering membatalkan janji karena urusan pekerjaan yang membuat pria itu lebih banyak meghabiskan waktu di luar kota dan bahkan luar negeri. "—_Aniki_ memintaku untuk mengurus masalah di sana."

"Sampai kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengabariku dalam satu tahun itu? Sasuke, aku memang tidak tahu apa pun dengan pekerjaanmu tapi aku bukan orang bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak mendapatkan libur sekali dalam satu minggu? Memangnya kau bekerja dua puluh empat jam sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekadar mengirim _e-mail_? Itu menggelikan sekali, kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan Naruto untuk percaya semudah itu dengan apa yang menjadi alasannya. Namun ia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau kepergiannya meninggalkan London, meninggalkan Naruto selama satu tahun terakhir adalah karena pekerjaan.

Salahkanlah rekan kerjanya yang sama sekali tidak becus untuk menangani kompleks perumahan mewah—baik dalam hal ijin, pembangunan maupun pemasaran—yang hendak di bangun di Jerman sehingga membuat Itachi menyuruhnya mengurus semua itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu seberapa besar kekacauan yang harus ia bereskan agar perusahaan keluarganya tidak mengalami kerugian yang besar. Dan setelah satu tahun waktu yang ia gunakan untuk membangun kompleks perumahan itu, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega dan kembali ke Inggris.

"...Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. "Sulit untuk percaya. Kau pergi tanpa kabar. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Aku berpikir kalau ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu dan menggunakan alasan itu untuk meninggalkanku. Apa kau tahu berapa kali dalam sehari aku mencoba menghubungi apartemenmu dan menemukan mesin penjawab sialan itu yang menjawab teleponku? Kau bahkan tidak memberiku nomor telepon yang bisa kuhubungi di Jerman!"

"Aku tidak sempat karena—"

"—Karena pesawat jet pribadi perusahaanmu sudah menunggu," potong Naruto. Ia mengerang pelan sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa bersikap ia bukanlah siapa-siapa setelah hampir dua tahun berkencan? "Apa yang kauinginkan sekarang setelah mengatakan alasan mengapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto bisa melihat jelas wajah orang yang dicintainya. Wajah orang yang berarti baginya. Wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk menebus apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa memberimu kesempatan kedua. Aku sudah berpikir kalau hubungan kita berakhir setelah tiga bulan kau pergi tanpa penjelasan."

Belum sempat Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membantah, ia merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk menerima panggilan telepon tersebut. Dua menit kemudian, ia menutup sambungan telepon. Salah satu alisnya terangkat melihat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku menjamin telepon itu dari kantormu, bukan?" Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengangguk. "Pergilah. Urusan kita di sini sudah selesai. Pekerjaan selalu menjadi nomor satu bagimu."

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya kemudian mendecakkan lidah dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Dalam hati ia akan memberi pelajaran kepada Karin—sekretarisnya—yang baru saja mengganggunya.

* * *

><p>Satu minggu...<p>

Satu minggu sialan sudah berlalu dan Sasuke kembali menghilang begitu saja!

Naruto mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambut dengan kasar. Padahal pria itu sendiri yang mengatakan ingin diberikan kesempatan kedua karena telah melupakannya begitu saja dan ketika Naruto mempertimbangkan hal itu, Sasuke kembali menghilang.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tidak muncul di kafe milik Kakashi. Tidak juga di kampus ataupun di tempat lain; seolah-olah menghilang tertelan bumi. Naruto benci saat-saat seperti ini terjadi.

Saat di mana ternyata dirinya merindukan pria itu.

Saat di mana ia ingin memeluk dan mencari kehangatan pada tubuh Sasuke.

Apakah Sasuke memutuskan menyerah hanya karena ia mengatakan tidak tahu apakah harus memberi pria itu kesempatan kedua atau tidak? Oh, andai saja Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan muncul lagi seperti sekarang, ia pasti akan mencoba melupakan ego-nya dan mencoba memulai dari awal lagi. Persetan sudah dengan semua yang terjadi satu tahun belakangan ini!

Pepatah terkadang memang benar. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Si pirang menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus yang ia tumpangi setelah kuliahnya hari ini berakhir. Suara tetes hujan yang menerpa kaca jendela membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Satu hal yang tidak ia suka ketika dirinya tinggal di London adalah cuacanya.

Cuaca yang terkadang tidak bersahabat sama sekali seperti sekarang. Padahal saat berangkat kuliah, langit London masih cerah namun satu jam yang lalu langit tiba-tiba mendung. Beruntung bagi Naruto, cuaca hari ini tidak disertai kabut. Ia selalu gelisah ketika berkendara di tengah kabut; takut kalau saja kendaraan yang ia tumpangi menabrak sesuatu.

Bus yang ditumpangi Naruto berhenti sejenak saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Iris safir miliknya masih terpaku ke arah _pedestarian_ di samping jalan raya di mana beberapa orang sejak berjalan dengan payung yang menaungi kepala mereka. Pandangannya terpaku ke arah sebuah toko buku yang selalu dilewatinya jika pergi kuliah. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya teringat dengan kejadian yang pernah berlangsung di depan toko buku tersebut.

Tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke dan membuat mereka mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja itu ternyata adalah seorang mahasiswa di Cambrigde yang sedang menyelesaikan gelar S2-nya. Dunia sangat sempit, begitulah pikir Naruto saat ini.

Dan sekarang, ia merindukan waktu-waktu yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke.

Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya tepat ketika melihat pemandangan jalan yang amat ia kenal dengan baik. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah depan bus setelah bus itu berhenti di tempat pemberhentian bus. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah sebuah restoran untuk meneduhkan diri dari hujan yang semakin lebar.

Ia merutuk pelan karena tidak membawa payung.

"...Halo, Iruka," kata Naruto kepada seseorang di seberang telepon setelah menyadari kalau hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam beberapa menit ke depan. "Aku berada di depan restoran Perancis di dekat pemberhentian bus. Bisa kau menjemputku? Sepertinya hujan masih lama dan aku tidak membawa payung. ... Oke, aku akan menunggumu. _Thank you_, Iruka."

Naruto menutup ponselnya. Ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah sisa-sisa air hujan yang turun dari atap restoran. Ia melirik sekilas ke belakang; mempertimbangkan apakah akan masuk ke dalam sekadar memesan makan malam untuknya dan kedua walinya atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya, ia memilih tetap diam di luar. Terkadang Iruka menjadi sangat bawel saat ia menghabiskan uang sakunya hanya untuk membeli makanan di luar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap pria berkuncir dengan luka melintang di wajahnya. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari sosok Umino Iruka, pria yang sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai ayahnya sendiri.<p>

"...Naruto sudah seperti anakku, Sasuke," kata pria itu. "Dan apa yang sudah kaulakukan—dengan pergi seperti itu—sudah menyakiti Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan? Aku tahu kau mempunyai pekerjaan dan sangat sibuk tapi tidak bisakah kau menghubungi Naruto beberapa kali hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kulakukan kepada Naruto."

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintai maaf dan aku juga bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kalau kau menyesal, katakan langsung pada Naruto. Bukan padaku. Katakan satu hal padaku Uchiha-_san_, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Naruto?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Perasaan dirinya terhadap si pirang. Tentu saja Sasuke akan mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah orang yang berarti baginya. Kekasih yang ia cintai. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya walau kebanyakan hal yang mereka lewati selalu diawali dengan perdebatan. Iruka sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan Naruto.

Iruka tidak tahu bagaimana ia ingin segera terbang dari Jerman hanya untuk melepaskan rindunya pada Naruto. Tapi ia berusaha menahan hal itu. Perusahaan keluarganya yang hampir mengalami krisis karena kerugian yang diderita beberapa departemen adalah hal yang utama—setidaknya untuk saat itu. Itachi perlu dirinya untuk memulihkan kondisi perusahaan yang dibangun mendiang orangtuanya.

"Sasuke...?"

Pria _raven_ itu menarik napas sejenak. "Ia orang yang paling berarti bagiku, Iruka-_san_. Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu?"

Iruka tersenyum samar. "Kalau kau menanyakan mengenai apa aku keberatan dengan hubungan kalian, aku tidak pantas menjawabnya. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kakashi. Jadi akan sangat munafik kalau aku melarang hubungan kalian."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke melihat Iruka mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa pelan sebelum dering telepon menginterupsi perbincangannya dengan pria itu. Alis Sasuke terangkat saat menangkap suara Iruka yang menyebut nama si pirang. Kedua mata pria itu kemudian menatapnya setelah Iruka menutup telepon.

"Naruto tidak membawa payung dan sedang menunggu di depan restoran. Hanya satu blok dari sini dan mungkin kau mau menjemputnya?"

Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk mengiyakan permintaan pria itu.

Di bawah naungan payung, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dikatakan Iruka. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah pucat pria itu ketika melihat sosok si pirang yang sedang memainkan rembesan air hujan dari atap dengan tangannya. Sasuke berlari kecil ke arah Naruto sebelum berhenti beberapa meter.

"—Harusnya kau tidak lupa membawa payung, Idiot," ujarnya mengimbangi suara hujan.

* * *

><p>Kedua iris safir Naruto melebar. Dengan cepat ia memutar lehernya ke arah asal suara. Tersentak saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri hanya lima meter darinya; membawa sebuah payung berwarna biru di tangan kanannya sementara tangan satunya memegang payung yang menaungi tubuh pria itu.<p>

"Sasuke?" bisik Naruto di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun. "Bagaimana—"

"—Bagaimana aku datang ke sini?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memayungi tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku sedang berada di rumahmu saat kau menelepon. Iruka-_san_ memintaku menjemputmu. Ayo pulang."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Naruto tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengambil payung yang ia sodorkan. Hanya diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa bagian pakaian yang dipakai Naruto basah karena hujan.

"Kau akan sakit kalau hanya diam di sini, Idiot," desahnya pelan sambil memaksa Naruto menerima payungnya. "Kau—"

"—Ke mana saja kau selama satu minggu ini?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Kedua matanya berkilat marah. "Apa kau kurang puas sudah menghilang selama satu tahun sehingga mengulanginya lagi, huh? Kau benar-benar orang yang brengsek, Bastard."

Sasuke mendecak pelan. "Pegangi payungnya," ia memerintahkan Naruto. Ketika pemuda itu menuruti apa yang ia katakan—dengan ragu tentunya—ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel cokelat yang dipakainya. Dengan kasar ia membuka sebuah amplop putih dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada si pirang. "Satu minggu yang lalu kau mengatakan padaku kalau pekerjaan adalah hal yang paling utama bagiku. Itu benar sebelum aku menyadari kesalahanku karena tidak mengacuhkan keberadaanmu. Aku minta maaf atas semua hal yang kulakukan."

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu sebelum Sasuke mengangkat tangan; menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Selama satu minggu ini aku menghilang tanpa memberi kabar atau mengucapkan apa pun kepadamu karena aku mengurus beberapa hal bersama Itachi. Satu di antaranya adalah membereskan sisa pekerjaanku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk cuti selama satu tahun dari pekerjaanku. Dan ini—" Sasuke memperlihatkan dua lembar tiket kepada Naruto. "—adalah tiket pesawat ke Jepang untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur dan berkunjung ke makam kedua orangtuamu. Aku sudah mengurus ijin dari pihak kampusmu serta ijin dari Iruka. Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan 'ya' maka kita bisa berangkat."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ke arah pria di hadapannya. Apa ia baru saja bermimpi?

"_You kidding me, right?"_ desisnya; masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak suka bercanda, Naruto." Sasuke mengantongi kembali lembaran kertas tadi ke dalam saku mantelnya dan meraih kembali payung dari tangan Naruto. "Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Apa tidak bisa kauberikan?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Uh, oke. Satu kesempatan. Kalau kau mengulangi kembali apa yang pernah kaulakukan..."

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua safir miliknya menatap lekat ke arah iris kelam di hadapannya. Ia memang harus mengakui kalau ia begitu merindukan sosok Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali menjalani hari-hari saat mereka bersama. Seperti dulu.

Ingin berdebat bersama hanya karena masalah kecil yang berakhir dengan ciuman ringan sebagai permintaan maaf...

Ingin melewatkan malam tertentu hanya dengan berdiam diri di balkon apartemen Sasuke sambil menghabiskan satu botol anggur merah...

Ia merindukan saat-saat semacam itu.

Naruto tersentak dari pemikirannya ketika merasakan sentuhan dingin di sisi wajahnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Pria itu memang jarang sekali mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' kepada Naruto dan ia juga bukanlah orang yang terlalu melankolis seperti itu. Namun dari pandangan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

Perasaan yang juga ia miliki untuk pria itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal memberiku kesempatan itu."

Naruto berdeham pelan. "Aku pegang ucapanmu, Bastard," ucap Naruto sembari membuka payung dan mulai berjalan menembus hujan yang entah sejak kapan sudah sedikit mereda. "Lalu kapan kita akan berangkat ke Jepang?"

"Besok."

Kedua mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia berteriak menyaingi suara hujan di sekitar mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>astaga! Mengapa jadinya malah seperti ini! Maaf kalau terkesan—apa ya namanya—dramatis? Klise? Tidak jelas? Terserah mau disebut seperti apa. Saya hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di kepala walau idenya sangat pas-pasan sekali OTL . Mungkin sequel atau prekuel-nya akan menyusul kalau saya sempat **#orz**

Uh, oke! HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #3 minna, san!

**Anyway, review and concrit are loved!**


End file.
